diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Skimmer
|image = Unnamed upgrade.png |tier = 4 |previous = Destroyer |barrel = Deployer (1) |id = 59}} The is a tank class that was released on March 2, 2017. It upgrades from the Destroyer at level 45, and cannot upgrade further. Design The has a circular body, and its Cannon, known as a Deployer, looks like a shorter Destroyer Cannon overlapping a Machine Gun Cannon. Its ammunition, Missiles, have two small Cannons on their back. Technical *The shoots Missiles which have two small cannons at the back that shoot smaller bullets for propulsion, thus making Missiles faster than they should be. **The Missiles launched from this tank have about half the strength of a Destroyer bullet. The extra propulsion bullets fired from the Missile are about as strong as a Gunner bullet. *Despite being a Destroyer-based tank, it has an extremely small amount of recoil when firing. *The ’s FoV becomes that of a Sniper. Strategy *Strong Against: Low DPS Tanks, Slow Tanks, Trappers. *Weak Against: Destroyers, other s, Overlords. As the Similar strategies from the Destroyer can be applied here. Unlike its predecessor the Destroyer, the loses its great recoil, thus scratching out the opportunity for a body damage build. However, its bullets are much faster, making it easier to hit enemies. A bullet build where all bullet stats are maxed out is the best option here for an player to use. As this tank, the player must use their increased FOV to their advantage. They can catch unprepared bullet build tanks. Note that Drone tanks like the Overlord have the same FOV radius as the . The missiles also shoot small bullets behind themselves, which means that low health tanks must be careful around the stray bullets the missiles make. Against the The Overlord is very effective against the , since it can’t fire bullets fast enough to block the drones. However, if the drones are sent in a solid line, the missiles will wipe out the drones easily. The Overlord has to make sure that the drones are spread out so that the player can’t escape. The Overlord should also be careful of chip damage from the small bullets, because while they don’t do much damage, their damage stacks quickly. The Unnamed Destroyer Upgrade, just like the tanks in the Destroyer branch, has a low reload speed, which means tanks with high reload can overwhelm this tank. If the player isn't good at dodging Destroyer bullets, they have to be careful, because Missiles are faster. Players need to be careful of small bullet damage from the propulsion bullets, as the small chip damage can stack up fast. Despite having an increased FOV radius, the Ranger, Predator, and Stalker best the at FOV. As one of the three classes, the player can attack the opponent, but has to be aware of any incoming missiles; missiles can reach very far and may hit the player. The Sprayer and the Machine Gun are surprisingly effective against the . A Sprayer player with maxed out bullet speed will overwhelm the opponent by spreading bullets everywhere, thus damaging the if the opponent decides to dodge the bullets. The missiles and their propulsion bullets have to be dodged quickly if this strategy is used. The Triplet could be an alternative, but may not wipe out the opponent as fast. Trapper classes are surprisingly susceptible to the . Despite being able to create even the densest trap walls, the Missiles can break through them with ease, especially since the the Missiles have high bullet penetration. Additionally, if angled correctly, the Missiles' propulsion bullets may seep through the little holes in the traps. Each Trapper class has its own weakness against the . The Mega Trapper is too slow, and the propulsion bullets may seep through the mega traps and hit the player. The Tri-Trapper and Overtrapper's traps are too weak. The Overtrapper's Drones are too weak and doesn't detect the opponent from long distances. The Gunner Trapper and Auto Trapper might have a chance, because they have Cannons. However, the Gunner Trapper has to turn its whole body around to aim its Cannons at the player. To make matters worse, the Auto Trapper's auto turret can't detect players from long distances. If the player is a Trapper class and sees an , they have to run immediately. Trivia *It is one of the few tanks that were unnamed at some point. Some others include the Hybrid, the Booster, the Fighter and the Sprayer. *It is the first tank to use a Deployer. **The Deployer shoots a bullet with two turrets facing backwards towards the shooter, that shoot very tiny bullets. **As such, it is the first and only tank so far to fire a bullet firing other bullets. **It is the most recent tank added. Gallery Screenshot 2017-03-03 at 4.58.20 PM.png Screenshot 2017-03-03 at 5.03.56 PM.png Screenshot 2017-03-03 at 5.02.36 PM.png Screenshot 2017-03-03 at 4.58.22 PM.png Screenshot 2017-03-03 at 4.58.20 PM.png Screenshot_106.png And this.png Found this.png zh:未命名的Destroyer升級 es:(Tanque sin nombre 02/03/17) fr:Unnamed Destroyer upgrade pl:Nienazwany upgrade destroyera Category:Diep.io Category:Tier 4 Tanks Category:Tanks